The invention relates to a heat pump laundry treatment apparatus, in particular a heat pump dryer or a heat pump washing machine having a dryer function, comprising a heat pump system and a cooling fan unit for cooling a compressor of the heat pump system. Furthermore, the invention relates to a method of operating such a heat pump laundry treatment apparatus.
EP 2 212 463 B1 discloses a heat pump laundry dryer comprising an open loop cooling channel for cooling the compressor of the heat pump system. The open loop cooling channel contains a blower to be activated and controlled by a control unit according to the signals of a temperature sensor. This temperature sensor is disposed adjacent to the condenser section of the heat pump system's refrigerant loop.